Chaos Breaker (Character)
Chaos Breaker (カオスブレイカー Kaosu Bureikā) is a character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3, returned in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, and became an antagonist once more in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. He is the only surviving major general from the original invasion, and is now one of the Apostles who uses the Star Gate Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark. His host was Noa Hoshizaki, whom he Diffrode illegally. Appearance He is a beige colored dragon with red accents, markings, and stylized wings. His notable weapon is a blood red scythe. His host's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z is based on an outfit known as 'Barbie Doll'. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, he wears a black glove up his right hand, while in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, he discards the black glove. Instead, his Link Joker Clan Symbol is covered by one of the sleeves on his host's outfit. Personality He has a twisted personality, enjoying toying with other's emotions and seeing his victims fall into despair. He is very deceptive, tricking his foes to give them hope before destroying it with his own hands. Such as when he showed Chrono Shindou an illusion of his host crying for help to give him a false sense of hope before revealing it was all fake. On Planet Cray, he is known as 'The Jester', due to his personality for putting up any act for his own amusement. Background He is the only surviving general from the Link Joker invasion as the other generals are dead. He found his way to Relics and decided to work alongside Evil God Bishop, Gastille. His ulterior motives are currently unknown, although he seems to be fighting only for the joy of watching the destruction of Planet Cray and Earth. During Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, he is brought to the world due to one of Shiranui's two missions, and Diffrode Noa Hoshizaki. Chaos Breaker has his host left his team, and went wandering around. During Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, his role as an Apostle is revealed, and he is confirmed to side with them. He is still working alone, being chased after by fellow Apostle Gredora and Team Q4. After the loss of Gredora, he reunited with the other Apostles, now under the command of Valeos. His next mission is to lure out Chrono Shindou by targeting his team, and attracted both his teammates instead. He then proceed to defeat Kazuma Shouji using Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark, and forced Gyze's diffride upon Kazuma. During their invasion on the facility to regain Zeroth Dragons, Chaos Breaker is encountered by Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou, and conducts a 2-against-him tag fight. His play during the game focuses on racking damage through Aichi and cutting off Kai's resource. However, Aichi and Kai managed to win, and due to Chaos Breaker using Stark during the match, his diffride ends, and he is rendered powerless in astral form. The Jester then proceeds to go for a last attack, sacrificing his soul to activate Relics allowing Gyze to receive all the 6 Zeroth Dragons. Deck Noa Hoshizaki was Diffriden during Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, so any cards in his deck before that event are omitted from Chaos Breaker's deck. He uses a Link Joker deck based on the Chaos archetype. Focusing on Link Joker's lock, more specifically by forcing the opponent to place cards from their hand into RC as Locked, which both reduces their hand and ensures they'll have locks in place. The deck itself also features an effect that punish an inability to lock. After joining the apostles, he uses the Star Gate Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark as his trump card. Gallery Noa Different World Riding.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Diffriding Noa Hoshizaki NoaHoshizakiNEXTFloatingCrayDWR.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon as Noa CFVGZ ChaosReveal.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis' introduction in Noa's body Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis (Anime-Z-OP).png|Chaos Breaker Crisis in Jo no Ka ChaosCrisisNoaNEXT.png|Chaos Breaker, now Chaos Breaker Crisis, in NEXT ChaosNoaGZWaving.png|Chaos Breaker waving at Chrono Shindou Noa with Chaos Breaker Crisis.png|Noa with Chaos Breaker Crisis ChaosNoaGZ2.png|Chaos Breaker fighting Chrono ChaosNoaGZ3.png|Chaos Breaker fighting Chrono ChaosNoaGZClownSmile.png|Chaos Breaker's Joker smile ChaosNoaGZRelicsPortal.png|Chaos Breaker opening the portal to Relics Battles Noa Hoshizaki was Diffriden during Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, so any battles before that event are omitted from Chaos Breaker's record. Chaos Breaker's time as Toshiki Kai's ace card in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3 are also omitted. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Apostles Category:Antagonists